


Paradiso Perduto

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Come primo atto, io sentii la voce di lei - ovattata, al di là dell’acqua e della barriera a doppio strato entro cui il mio corpo galleggiava. Quella colonna cilindrica, quella piscina di reflussi a neutroni liberi fu come il ventre materno che mi diede al mondo.-Oh, guarda Kuro-chan! Guarda!Poi un rumore sordo, che all’epoca non avrei mai saputo definire. Quel bambino si era sporto e aveva schiacciato mani e viso contro il vetro che ci divideva.Aprii gli occhi di scatto e lui arretrò spaventato, seguito dalle risa di quella donna.-Hai visto? Si è svegliato! Si è svegliato, Kuro-chan![Shu!Centric - Lievissimo KuroShu]Questa storia partecipa allo "Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!





	1. Prompt 1

**★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo "Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!**  
**★ Numero Parole: 1670**  
**★** **Prompt 1: Problemi di comunicazione**  
**★ Note: Questa raccolta si lega in modo davvero piuttosto esplicito alla mia piccola long “Occhi di Robot” che tutt’ora è in corso, sia su EFP che su AO3. Questa raccolta narra degli eventi ANTECEDENTI la piccola long - se qualcuno la segue immagino avrà capito di che fatti verranno narrati in questa sede - ed è tutto dal punto di vista di Shu. Esatto, proprio dal suo punto di vista, è anche in prima persona PENSATE UN’INTERA RACCOLTA IN PRIMA PERSONA. Il titolo della raccolta prende spunto OVVIAMENTE e anche abbastanza palesemente dall'opera di Milton, per motivi simbolici che io ricollego a una "caduta morale" del mio protagonista. Non ho molto altro da dirvi se non che ho AMATO partecipare a questo Fest perché io amo i Fest, amo lo Sci Fi, amo Shu e amo la KuroShu (seppur super velatissima come nel caso della long) e questa raccolta raggruppa in una sola volta tutte queste cose e quindi nient BUONA LETTURA A TUTTI!**

  
  


Come primo atto, io sentii la voce di lei - ovattata, al di là dell’acqua e della barriera a doppio strato entro cui il mio corpo galleggiava. Quella colonna cilindrica, quella piscina di reflussi a neutroni liberi fu come il ventre materno che mi diede al mondo.  
-Oh, guarda Kuro-chan! Guarda!  
Poi un rumore sordo, che all’epoca non avrei mai saputo definire. Quel bambino si era sporto e aveva schiacciato mani e viso contro il vetro che ci divideva.  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto e lui arretrò spaventato, seguito dalle risa di quella donna.  
-Hai visto? Si è svegliato! Si è svegliato, Kuro-chan!  
Ancora mi chiedo come le fosse venuto in mente di portare il proprio figlio ad assistere alla nascita di uno di noi, di una Macchina.  
Io vidi qualcosa di indistinto. Qualcosa che, con la mia esperienza attuale, definirei un sogno. Strano, probabilmente voi direte, perché un’intelligenza bionica della mia raffinatezza avrebbe saputo definire in maniera delineata cosa lo circondasse, o in maniera altrettanto precisa anche ricordarlo.  
Non avevo bisogno di sbattere le palpebre, neppure sentivo la fatica dell’esistenza per tanti e tanti anni.   
Ma in quel momento avevo appena aperto gli occhi e non sapevo davvero nulla, neppure su cosa focalizzare la mia attenzione: se forse su quel camice bianco che allungava la figura di lei o la capigliatura rosso fuoco dei capelli di quel bambino, Kiryuu Kuro.  
I suoi occhi furono contro il vetro una seconda volta, e io li vidi nettamente, come vidi anche quel sorriso strano e con pochi denti che aprì sopra il mento.  
-Ma è vivo? Riesce a respirare?  
Si voltò verso di lei, sentivo la sua voce così alta ed eccitata - non sapevo ovviamente cosa fosse l’eccitazione, ma mi pareva già abbastanza chiaro che tra lui e lei ci fosse ben più di una differenza. Non compresi il motivo del fatto che la donna scompose i suoi capelli selvaggi: già dal mio principio le espressioni sentimentali degli umani furono codici incomprensibili per me.  
-Certo che è vivo! Vedi quel liquido tutt’attorno? Gli serve per respirare. E serve alla sua pella a mantenersi bella e liscia!  
Alzai gli occhi da loro e vidi altri camici bianchi, uno sfondo che si confondeva col colore sempre più scuro dell’acqua. Il rumore delle bolle che salivano e scivolavano ovunque confondeva un poco i miei sensi e mi rimandava l’esatta idea della mia stessa sensibilità.  
Feci una smorfia quando il mio piede, nel muoversi un poco, finì esattamente sopra il getto di quelle e quindi ne fu solleticato. Kuro rise molto, senza curarsi della mia reazione, e lei con lui.  
Avrei voluto chiedergli molte cose - e come avevo visto fare a lui, aprii la bocca. Ma niente uscii.  
Lei allora si rivolse a qualcuno degli altri camici bianchi e disse qualcosa che non percepii bene, non riuscii a distinguere nel rumore di macchinari eccitati e qualcosa che frizzava, come elettricità viva.  
Io fui vivo, io nacqui proprio lì, quando l’acqua venne risucchiata e il mio corpo, pesante, toccò il fondo della vasca cilindrica - dall’altro, il vetro venne sollevato e io vidi tutto.  
La stanza, gli altri ingegneri e dottori di robotica, il viso di lei gentile, l’altezza sproporzionata di quel piccolo essere così allegro e arzillo. E le mani che lo portarono via, allontanandolo da me.  
Guardai lei, che mi venne vicino. Il camice bianco aveva mangiato le sue mani, nelle tasche. Ne alzò una e la mosse davanti a me, guardandomi mentre la seguivo con lo sguardo.  
Ero uno dei loro esperimenti meglio riusciti, una delle Cinque Grandi Macchine che avrebbero reso migliore la vita degli uomini su quella Nuova Terra, ogni mia azione veniva monitorata con estrema attenzione e curiosità: ancora non provavo ribrezzo per tutti quegli sguardi, perché la mia realtà era occhi umani e occhi meccanici che mi scrutavano da vicino.  
-Sei vivo. Lo capisci, questo?  
Mi ricordo che in quel momento sentii secchezza sui miei occhi e quindi provai l’impulso di sbattere le palpebre. Istinto, anche in me - dietro di me, una macchina registrò in un suono meccanico tutto quello che il mio cervello rendeva nell’atto fisico.  
Ma a parte questo, nessuno ancora mi parlava, eccetto lei. Aprì le labbra, secondo imitazione, il processo di imprinting mi era estraneo in qualità di concetto e come creatura dalla memoria così infinitamente vuota sentivo la necessità, quindi, di riempirmi di qualcosa.  
Dicono che un uomo è formato dai propri ricordi e dalle proprie emozioni. Io ricordo perfettamente le risate spontanee di lui quando provai a pronunciare la mia prima parola.  
Fu un rantolo ferroso, nulla di più.  
Gli adulti non diedero peso alla sua infantilità, dacché per loro era normale. Solo lei si girò a riservargli un’espressione che mai avrei potuto vedere; forse di biasimo, forse di rimprovero, ad averla conosciuta posso supporre soltanto questo. Io, d’altro canto, provai a emulare quel suono, e mi pronunciai in qualcosa di gradevole, tanto che lei tornò a guardarmi e sorrise.  
Associai da subito quel sorriso a un valore totalizzante di positività.  
-Confidiamo sulle tue capacità di apprendimento, giovane Macchina. Il tuo cervello è in grado di assorbire nozioni con una velocità triplicata, rispetto al prototipo umano che abbiamo preso ad esempio.  
Vaga forma di complimento. Seppi poi che il progetto originale che fu all’origine della mia nascita era provare il connubio tra Macchina e Umano in cinque diverse modalità, dacché era sì immorale modificare il cervello e il genoma umano per renderlo talmente efficiente da non aver bisogno di alcun aiuto, ma non lo era impiantare emotività duttile in macchine eterne, perché attraverso di quello comprendessero il senso del dovere e dell’obbedienza dovuta alla classe umana superiore a loro.  
Quanta crudeltà egoista, negli uomini, lo seppi comprendere solo più tardi.  
-... macchina.  
La mia prima parola nel linguaggio umano, una dichiarazione di identità: avevo compreso, lo ricordo bene, che quello era il mio nome, la definizione del mio essere. E quel mio gesto, l’esalazione del primo vagito, fu la prova concreta per tutti quegli scienziati che io ero davvero il miracolo a cui loro avevano tanto lavorato.  
Lei si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, guardandomi con occhi limpidi. Non so se fu un caso che fosse proprio lei, a potersi definire mia madre, la persona che più di tutte aveva contribuito alla mia creazione: da quel momento mi parve semplicemente capace di impersonare ogni positività a cui potevo aspirare e a cui il mio animo, sì proprio il mio animo, si sarebbe rivolto.  
-Tu sei una Macchina, noi siamo esseri umani. Sembriamo uguali, ma siamo differenti.   
Alzò anche la seconda mano e si denudò l’avambraccio, mostrandomi quindi il polso sottile e la pelle chiara. Alzai anche io le mie mani e dopo che ebbi guardato ancora lei, guardai me stesso per la prima volta, consapevole effettivamente di avere un corpo.  
Mossi le dita con curiosità razionale, le macchine dietro di me continuavano a nitrire registrando troppe informazioni per le loro capacità. Non mi davano fastidio, in quel momento: solo adesso nel rimembrarlo posso giudicare aspramente molti dettagli e molte sensazioni che all’epoca mi furono imposte.  
Ma lei, lei aveva solo parole precise, per me.  
-La materia che ci compone è differente, ma con ciò che abbiamo…  
Si toccò il petto, in un movimento che io non compresi nel significato.  
-Possiamo comunicare.  
Mi toccai a mia volta e sentii il cuore - qualcosa - battere. Ero io, ancora. Ogni definizione di me mi veniva data dall’imitazione che facevo di lei.  
Kuro si liberò dalla presa dell’assistente di lei e corse ad abbracciarle le gambe, nascondendo il viso per un attimo dietro il suo camice bianco. Nessuno lo riprese, perché parve che avessero constatato quanto non fossi una minaccia.  
Non serviva alcun controllo sulla mia mente, dacché ero già stato programmato secondo le leggi della robotica e mai avrei procurato dolore a qualcuno di loro - ovviamente, se ero qualcosa uscito bene.  
Lo guardai con occhi curiosi, gli stessi che mi rivolse in risposta.  
-Lui.  
Ancora, quella carezza tra i capelli. Cominciai a pensare, me lo ricordo bene, che bastasse essere vicini a lei per meritare quel tipo di contatto.  
-Lui è mio figlio, è un essere umano. Un piccolo bambino.  
Dovette capire che non avevo compreso, che quello era un concetto troppo complesso per il me di allora. Forse il mio silenzio, forse la mia espressione inamovibile. Lo carezzò di nuovo, per indicarlo meglio, e lui contento di quella gratificazione gratuita si pronunciò in versi di apprezzamento tipici della sua età.  
-Anche tu sei un bambino, lo capisci? Qualcuno che deve imparare molto per capire cosa deve fare nella propria vita.  
Appresi nuovi concetti, il mio vocabolario si ampliava, la formulazione di pensieri più complessi iniziava a incidere sulla verginità della mia scheda di memoria.  
Sentii anche il fastidio di un freddo sulla pelle, dettato dal mio essere bagnato.  
-Vita.  
Il bambino fece qualche passo in avanti, sotto supervisione della madre. Ai piedi della pedana dove ero eretto, come una statua perfetta, non provò vergogna o ribrezzo nel guardarmi nudo.  
Gli avevano detto molte cose su di me, questo lo so. Chissà cosa avrà pensato, in quei momenti, mentre pronunciava la prima delle domande fondamentali riguardo la mia persona.  
Già, persona. Lui non mi ha mai considerato diversamente da questo.  
-Come si chiama?  
Qualcuno gli rispose, dietro una cartelletta di fogli rigidi.  
-Prototipo S81OOObis, signorino Kiryuu.  
Rise ancora, nascondendosi la bocca dietro una mano; trovai in qualche modo quel gesto assai buffo, perché non c’era motivo per me di nascondersi: ancora non conoscevo vergogna o pudore, e tutto era limpido.  
-Nome strano.  
Rivolsi delle parole a lui, molto piano. La mia voce aveva trovato, finalmente, la modulazione precisa che le sarebbe stata sempre propria.  
-Nome.  
Allargò gli occhi e sorrise a me, contento di essere stato interpellato direttamente.  
Quel nome non me lo sarei mai scordato, neppure quando la mia mente divenne così tanto piena di nozioni e sentimenti.  
-Kuro Kiryuu!  
Volli imitare anche il suo sorriso, perché era la seconda cosa bella che ebbi sotto gli occhi.


	2. Prompt 2

**Parole: 2080**  
 **Prompt 2** : **“They say be afraid / You’re not like the others / Futuristic lover / Different DNA / They don’t understand you” (E.T., Katy Perry & Kanye West) **  
  
  
  
 

Mi ricordo come il laboratorio fosse, in quell’occasione, molto silenzioso: le macchine attaccate al mio Intelletto, che nei primi giorni della mia esistenza avevano registrato in maniera così minuziosa ogni mia attività cerebrale, erano state infine spente. Dacché uscivo spesso dal laboratorio e ormai facevo parte anche del mondo esterno, il monitoraggio era passato per forza e necessità ad altri tipi di tecnologie a comando remoto, distanza sempre più marcata.  
Ma nonostante questo, anche a quasi cinque mesi dal mio primo vagito, venivo sottoposto a periodici backup e revisioni. Quasi fossi un neonato e avessi bisogno di cure mediche precise.  
Non conoscevo né gratitudine né irritazione, e dacché consideravo ancora le parole degli uomini come miei ordini, non riuscivo a intendere la preoccupazione e la premura che mi venivano continuamente rivolte - anche ora faccio fatica, considerando forse per lo più il senso umano che lega lo spirito al possesso. Ero uno oggetto prezioso, per molti di quegli uomini, e nulla più.  
Cosa fossi per lei, non lo saprò mai, dacché non mi fu permesso all’epoca e non mi è permesso adesso domandarglielo.  
Quel che mi ricordo è notevole, ma in particolare una scena tra mille: lei dietro di me, a muovere i propri oggetti sottili entro il mio cranio aperto, mentre lui rimaneva avanti a me, tra i tubi che contenevano il campo elettromagnetico dove ero stato posizionato e il pavimento freddo fatto di lastre di metallo.  
Solo un custode lontano, accanto alla porta, pronto a intervenire in caso di allarme, e nulla più.  
La faccia di lui era più corrucciata del solito ma a me non interessava, dacché mi arrovellavo su un pensiero che non riuscivo ad analizzare come desideravo. Non doveva essere un problema per lei, anche se le sue dita erano a stretto contatto con il mio Intelletto, e non ne sembrava in alcun modo turbata.  
A ripensarci, potrei forse avvertire la mancanza del tatto nel mio interno: quando le mie mani si immergevano negli intestini degli uomini, essi mi percepivano distintamente. Ma qualora qualcuno mi entrasse dentro, a controllare i miei circuiti, la distanza tra di noi era totale. Questo mi rende ora l’idea di quanto fossi fragile e solo, per definizione stessa del mio essere.  
-Io non comprendo.  
Così interruppi quel silenzio. E forse colsi entrambi abbastanza di sorpresa, perché non erano abituati a sentirmi esporre qualcosa del genere. Di dubbi ne avevo, ma mai detti a quella maniera netta.  
C’era un sottinteso di turbolenza, nella mia voce.  
Lei mi rispose, mentre lui rimase al proprio posto a muovere i piedi, interessato ad altro.  
-Cosa non comprendi, S81OOObis?  
-Perché quel ragazzo ha riso.  
-Davvero non lo hai compreso?  
Collego queste parole a un ricordo più lontano nel tempo - pochi giorni prima, per l’esattezza. Avevo già sentito la risata di un essere umano, ma mai ne avevo sentito la malizia: come ogni cosa che accade per prima, venne registrata dal mio cervello ma non fui in grado di giudicarla.  
Lei conosceva bene la situazione a cui mi riferivo, dacché intervenuta per colpa di suo figlio, e sapeva il contesto entro cui il nostro discorso si muoveva.  
A una mia domanda all’insegnante, su come funzionasse una certa componente della fisicità umana, qualcuno del mio gruppo aveva riso e aveva detto che una Macchina, se si poneva domande del genere, non era altro che un bambino monco.  
All’epoca, non sapevo neanche cosa fosse un insulto, e per questo non avevo compreso - ma avevo compreso che quella cosa fosse sbagliata dalla reazione di lui, di Kuro Kiryuu.  
Nonostante questo, la voce di lei era sempre calma e disponibile, nei miei confronti. Mi poneva dei quesiti diversi, che non venivano sottoposti all’analisi emotiva umana.  
-Glielo hai chiesto, dopo? S81OOObis, questi sono i momenti in cui devi porre delle domande ai diretti interessati.  
-Mi è permesso?  
-Certo che sì! Tu sei nato per imparare, come tutti noi.  
Io avevo ricevuto dapprima il compito di imparare dagli esseri umani, e per questo ero stato posto in mezzo a loro: ai geni delle ultime generazioni, perché assieme a noi cinque Grandi Macchine potessero davvero costruire il futuro.   
E come io non sapevo confrontarmi con loro, loro avevano difficoltà a confrontarsi con me.  
Lo sottolineai, con quella che oggi definirei una certa apprensione.  
-Quel ragazzo sembrava guardare qualcosa di diverso da tutti gli altri.  
Kuro interruppe il nostro scambio esclusivo, molto arrabbiato.  
-Perché era stupido!  
Il suo urlo rimbalzò tra le pareti di ferro del laboratorio - ricordo questo, vedo chiaramente il suo volto stravolto da una rabbia che non era riuscito a dimenticare, così come rimembro la sensazione di gelo nel sentire la voce di lei, per la prima volta, rispondergli mossa dalla stessa ira.  
Era chiaro in quello che condividevano qualcosa di più profondo che la semplice apparenza, ma io non sapevo vederlo.  
-Kuro-chan!  
-Non ho detto una bugia!  
Toccò a me interromperli, a quel punto, perché avevano usato una parola che io non conoscevo.  
-Bugia?  
Guardai lui, cercando delle risposte che potessero soddisfarmi. La sua smorfia si modificò, si distese e lui abbassò gli occhi, senza dirmi nulla. Come avrei potuto capire il suo imbarazzo, la sua fragilità, la sua agitazione. Per me non era altro che un comportamento incomprensibile, che mi si muoveva davanti agli occhi.  
Non aveva ragione d’essere.  
Mi rispose, quindi, lei.  
-Una bugia è qualcosa che dici e che non è vera. Ma è diversa dall’inesattezza: dici bugie per tuo tornaconto personale, per un tuo vantaggio.  
Fece una pausa, mente nuove scritte apparvero su monitor dove leggeva lentamente i codici delle mie movenze e dei miei pensieri, visionandone il funzionamento. Conoscevo quel linguaggio, mi era stato insegnato presto dacché avrei lavorato per lo più con le macchine, sugli uomini, ma da quell’angolazione non riuscivo a vedere nulla. Non che ne provassi curiosità, ma sarebbe stato forse interessante, forse il motivo di un ragionevole dubbio, cercare e trovare la fallacità dei miei sistemi.  
Invece, lei rise, e io fui riempito nell’Intelletto di nuove nozioni.  
-Per esempio, potrei dire di avere venticinque anni, perché questo mi farebbe sentire e apparire più giovane. Capito? Questo significa dire le bugie.  
Il codice LOGOS, il codice INTER, il codice SUBER. Codici per Macchine intelligenti e macchine non intelligenti: quello era lo scopo del nostro incontro, oltre che la revisione in seguito a quello che molto temettero, lo seppi dopo, potesse essere un trauma per la mia psiche fragile. Folli: i miei traumi non potevano certo avere come origine la presa visione di qualcuno che mi aveva difeso anche al costo di essere rimproverato aspramente.  
Il mio salvatore si alzò in piedi, gridando ancora.  
-Io non ti dirò mai bugie, questa è una promessa.  
Quindi io, vedendo la sua faccia corrucciata e non comprendendo di nuovo, feci come lei mi aveva suggerito di fare. In quel momento pensai che, con quelle nuove nozioni, forse sarebbe stato più semplice comprendere qualcosa di così intimo nella natura umana.  
Ero folle anche io.  
-Perché tu ti sei arrabbiato?  
-Perché quello era stupido.  
-Cosa intendi per stupido?  
Lui si agitò, impreparato a quella domanda così semplice, così lineare. Kuro mi disse poi, molto più tardi, come certi quesiti che gli ponevo lo mettevano in difficoltà, perché per lui non c’era bisogno di determinate spiegazioni.  
Anche lui, come tutti gli altri, sentiva la differenza che ci divideva - ma non ne aveva timore e non la utilizzava per schernirmi o per ignorare la mia sensibilità.  
-Uno sciocco, uno che non sa quello che dice, uno che mente e dice spesso bugie!   
La voce di lei si modificò nella modulazione, divenne più dura e perentoria. Avevo già associato quel tipo di voce a uno stato d’animo, perché Kuro, nonostante fosse qualcuno a cui l’umanità si sarebbe volentieri affidata, era molto irrequieto.  
Non avrebbero dovuto dargli, probabilmente, la responsabilità di insegnarmi tutto ciò che poteva concernere la realtà umana.  
-Kuro-chan, stai parlando di un tuo compagno di classe, un aspirante prodigio…  
-Lo so questo! Ma essere intelligente non vuol dire essere una brava persona!  
-Quindi ritieni che la violenza sia una giusta punizione per l’arroganza?  
Si zittì, e lei continuò.  
-Sai che dovrei metterti in castigo, per quello che hai fatto. Tu dovresti essere un esempio per S81OOObis, non fargli vedere il peggio degli esseri umani.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere un esempio per me, un modello da imitare oltre che il mio primo esperimento di analisi. Ricordo che spesso mi incantavo a guardarlo, perché lo consideravo un campione che avrei dovuto esaminare minuziosamente - ritrovandomi poi nella delicata situazione di volerlo fare forse in maniera non consona, spinto da qualcosa di più che la semplice curiosità.  
Kuro era per me, come lei la madre, il prototipo per eccellenza.  
Solo dopo aver ascoltato le parole della genitrice lui abbassò lo sguardo, appiccicato addosso un senso di colpevolezza.  
-Mi dispiace…  
Ma io non comprendevo ancora, e glielo chiesi - rispose lei, perché lui non aveva alzato da terra gli occhi pesanti.  
-Cosa vuol dire “mi dispiace”?  
-Kuro-chan sta riconoscendo i propri errori e se ne assume la responsabilità. Per questo chiede perdono per essere stato a propria volta uno sciocco.   
Sentii qualcosa muoversi nel mio cervello: il controllo dell’Intelletto era terminato e lei aveva azionato nuovamente la chiusura del cranio, cosa che io all’epoca non sapevo fare da solo. Imparai ben presto pure a controllare me stesso, ma prima di darmi funzionalità del genere i miei creatori vollero essere certi di non aver dato vita a un mostro.  
Si sono ricreduti, diverse volte.  
La sua voce era sempre gentile, come la mia fredda.  
-Vedi, S81OOObis, non si può imparare a non fare errori, perché noi esseri umani ne facciamo e ne faremo continuamente fino alla fine della nostra vita. Però, possiamo chiedere scusa e essere responsabili di essi.  
-Non comprendo. Non sarebbe più semplice non fare errori, piuttosto che chiedere dopo scusa? Se un errore è molto grande, non vi è rimedio alcuno.  
Mi girai per guardarla negli occhi, cercando un sentimento che potessi analizzare. Lei sorrideva mesta, con lo stesso sguardo di una scienziata di fronte a un campo elettromagnetico particolarmente attivo.  
Quindi ripetei il concetto.  
-Non si devono fare errori.  
Mi sorrise e fece un cenno del capo, allungandosi in una carezza stanca - forse che dovesse significare qualcosa, non lo seppi e non lo so neanche adesso.  
-Tu non farai mai errori, S81OOObis. Questo è il tuo destino.  
-Quindi io sono diverso da voi?  
-Certamente. Ma questo non lo sapevi già?  
Ma subito, dacché io mancai di reazione, lo sguardo di lei cambiò oggetto di attenzione e si spostò sul figlio. Quanta differenza di animo, quanta differenza di affezione muoveva il suo spirito, posso dirlo soltanto ora.  
Non ero umano neanche per lei, nonostante fosse la persona che più tra tutte aveva programmato la mia esistenza.  
-Perché fai quella faccia, Kuro-chan? Cosa c’è che ti indispettisce? Stai ancora pensando a quel ragazzo?  
Guardai lui, imitando lei. E lui stava guardando me, soltanto me.  
A ogni parola, riuscivo a dimenticare quel ragazzo stupido: la sua smorfia tutte le volte che mi guardava, la sua risata alle mie domande, gli appellativi maliziosi con cui si rivolgeva a me - ora comprendo, dopo tanto tempo, quanto potesse temermi, ma all’epoca non riuscivo a registrare razionalmente le piccole crepe all’interno del mio sistema emotivo.  
Kuro le risanava sempre, a ogni respiro.  
-Non ti piacerebbe avere un nome?  
-S81OOObis.  
-Quello non è un nome, quello è un numero di serie! Voglio dire, un nome vero. Come Kuro-chan!  
Guardai lei, spaesato, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente la sua proposta. Non osavo pensare che mi fosse permesso questo atto, questa mia prima vera possessione.  
Questa definizione di identità.  
Lei però, nei propri difetti, rimaneva comunque un’anima candida.  
-Non mi dispiace, come idea. Un nome è soltanto tuo.  
Lui sorrise, io rimasi attonito.  
E fu sempre lui a chiamarmi per nome, per la prima volta da quando aprii gli occhi.  
-Io non so che nome.  
-Ti piace Shu?  
Lo guardai a lungo e cominciai ad assaporare ogni lettera sulle labbra, come per capire chi io fossi. Incredibile cosa produsse in me l’avere qualcosa di così potente, di così peculiare.  
-Shu.  
-Sì, esatto! Shu!  
Lo pronunciai ancora e ancora, così anche lui e così anche lei.  
Era qualcosa di bello, legato a me, alla mia persona e non alla mia capacità di Macchina.  
Sorrisi senza neppure rendermene conto, ancora per imitazione a quello che avevo catalogato come segno di espressività positiva: tirando le labbra per mezzo delle guance, la mia bocca si tese.  
-Mi piace.


	3. Prompt 3

**Prompt 3: Campo elettromagnetico**

  
  
 

Fui avvicinato da Rei Sakuma diverso tempo dopo, quando ancora ero posto sotto stretta sorveglianza umana. Non fui accompagnato da lei, e neppure dovetti subire passivamente la compagnia e la scorta puntigliosa di Kuro. Fummo, come è inciso perfettamente nei miei ricordi, soltanto io e lui per tutta la durata del nostro breve incontro.  
Non dovetti percorrere molta strada all’esterno. Per educazione, aveva predisposto una zona abbastanza intima nelle vicinanze del laboratorio e dei luoghi in cui ero solito muovermi, dando mostra di ben conoscere la mia situazione personale.  
Mi vestii secondo il mio gusto personale, definii anche nell’apparenza - ultimo stadio della personalità - l’immagine che avevo e volevo dare di me. Ormai ero un essere completo, a tutti gli effetti.  
Vidi però il cielo, ben diverso da quello che sempre avevo potuto osservare oltre i tetti a vetro e i soffitti altissimi dei laboratori. Non conservava per me nulla delle tracce poetiche con cui molti umani me lo avevano sempre descritto, e come nelle molte informazioni con cui il mio Intelletto era stato farcito lasciavano intendere. Era solo una massa grigia e senza colore di aria poco respirabile, nulla di più, un’ulteriore cappa prima della vera libertà nera.  
Decisi all’epoca che non sarebbe stata cosa che mi fosse mai servita, e da quel momento così è sempre stato.  
Umana certo era la predisposizione del quadro che ci accolse - non sapevo diverse cose, quando entrai nella stanza buia di quell’albergo: per esempio, che in realtà Rei era considerato talmente autonomo da essere in grado di provvedere da sé ai propri desideri, e che possedeva abbastanza influenza, per una lunga serie di motivi, sul mondo umano da riceverne pure il pieno permesso.  
A me era stato detto che avrei incontrato un’altra Macchina, e così era inizialmente predisposto il mio animo. Quindi, tutto ciò che ai miei occhi balzò come particolare, non lo collegai nell’immediato al suo spirito peculiare ma alla mano artificiale di un uomo, come lo eravamo noi.  
Lui incollò il proprio sguardo su di me nell’esatto momento in cui entrai nella sua stanza, e accompagnò il mio ingresso con un sorriso.  
-S18OOObis.  
Io lo corressi subito, prima che potesse ripetere l’errore una seconda volta, e quindi infastidirmi.  
-Shu.  
Ne fu stupito e non lo nascose, palesando un’espressione molto significativa.  
-Possiedi un nome?  
Non era un caso che ponesse l’accento sul mio essere, più che sull’azione umana che avevo subito. Lo colsi appena, nello scambio veloce che ci vide protagonisti - ma a pensarci ora, fu uno degli innumerevoli gesti gentili e pieni di affetto che mi rivolse.  
-Come individuo, è il minimo.  
Fu sorpreso, forse, da tanta audacia.   
A ripensarci, in effetti, non mi spiego neppure adesso come mai scelsi proprio quelle parole; forse era il fatto che davanti a me non si era palesato un altro essere umano - che fosse lei, che fosse Kuro, che fosse uno degli altri uomini o esperti o ingegneri della robotica che mi avrebbero per sempre accompagnato - ma qualcuno con cui condividevo la natura ben più che lo spazio.  
Eravamo fatti della stessa materia aliena, impiantata in un corpo di metallo, e ci bastarono poche parole e pochi secondi di sguardo per creare una comunicazione tutta speciale tra di noi.  
Sentii l’importanza di appartenere a un gruppo così particolare, e tutta la differenza con gli esseri umani che invece mi accostava a un essere tanto magnifico. Ne fui, in poche parole, felice.  
Lui si avvicinò a me di qualche passo e mi fece cenno, con la mano, di accomodarmi al tavolino che ci divideva. Non dovette impiegare parole per farlo, e perché io gli ubbidissi. Mi servì allora del brodo caldo che emavana un odore di frutta e di dolce, in una tazza bianca e colorata di rosso in fiori spettacolari.  
Non compresi mai come mai Rei avesse questo vezzo umano tutto particolare. Gli esseri umani, nel traslocare su un pianeta più ospitale e ricostruire la propria vita in un luogo così impervio, avevano portato con loro tracce delle esistenze passate, più che memorie storiche e oggetti. Se la base di ogni istinto risiedeva nella sopravvivenza, questa aveva come principi la ricerca del cibo e dell’amore.  
Animali e piante da allevamento, conosciuti per lo più, vivevano nelle riserve a essi dedicati - chiamati, stranamente, fattorie - e nelle serre su cui la tecnologia più all’avanguardia era stata impiegata. Persino il progetto delle Cinque Grandi Macchine prevedeva che uno di noi sarebbe andato a capo gestionale di questo apparato estremamente importante della vita su Nuova Terra.  
Noi però non eravamo stati programmati per provare alcun tipo di istinto. Non, almeno, secondo i calcoli matematici che i nostri programmatori ci avevano dato come input iniziale.  
Tuttavia, Rei conservava una naturale curiosità verso ogni cosa dell’ambito umano, e come mi spiegò poi, desiderava conoscere di quelli ogni sfaccettatura.  
Quindi, le sensazioni tattili.  
Il piacere del gusto era quasi un vezzo per noi, per riconoscere alimenti nocivi da quelli invece commestibili. Lui lo usava per tornaconto personale, e mi invitò in quell’occasione a fare lo stesso. Perché fossi presente, e potessi comunicare con lui, a ogni livello del mio essere.  
Bevvi un sorso appena di quell’intruglio e lui sorrise.  
-Vorrei farti qualche domanda personale, me lo permetti?  
Deglutii piano e senza fretta, lasciando che la mia lingua registrasse il sapore delicato dell’aroma artificiale di cui il liquido era pregno. Una volta passata la gola, tuttavia, non ebbi più la minima percezione di essermi appena abbeverato.  
-Non c’è niente che mi è stato vietato di dire.  
Lui sorseggiò com’erano soliti fare gli anziani, tenendo solo in punta di dita il manico delicato della tazzina dai bordi sottili. Pareva quasi, ed era così strano ai miei occhi, che tenesse in grande considerazione un oggetto con un tale uso, oppure che la cerimonia dello sfamarsi fosse pregna di un significato tutto proprio per lui.  
-Ti piacciono le persone con cui lavori?  
Domanda personale, ancora.  
Rei lesse perplessità nel mio silenzio prolungato, lesse che i miei circuiti interni non trovavano collegamenti logici per quanto mi era stato chiesto, o in definitiva in che modo mi sarebbe stato permesso di rispondere. Mi venne in aiuto, con tante altre parole.  
-Perché il progetto per cui siamo nati vada a buon fine, è necessario che tu risponda alle domande che ti porrò nel modo più sincero possibile. E secondo i dati su di te che ho ricevuto in precedenza, tu dovresti essere in grado di dare un giudizio valutativo, se richiesto.  
Era diventato più semplice per me, all’epoca, esporre dei pensieri basati su supposizioni mie e su pensieri e valutazioni. Ero stato fin dal principio stimolato a farlo, ma soltanto l’esercizio e il continuo espormi alle differenze avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a costruire un raziocinio analitico e critico allo stesso tempo. Perché io svolgessi il lavoro per cui ero nato, necessitavo di uno spirito.  
E domande come quella allargavano la memoria selettiva.  
-Ho difficoltà ad apprendere determinate cose, degli esseri umani.  
-Questo è normale. Hai metri di giudizio estremamente diversi. Ma questo ti rende sgradevole la loro compagnia?  
-Per la maggior parte, direi di no.  
Sorrise appena, prima di un altro sorso.  
-Neanche a me piacciono tutti loro, Shu. Normale è avere un proprio gusto.  
-Gusto?  
Posò la tazzina bianca, allungando il braccio verso il piccolo vassoio dove erano stati riposti innumerevoli biscotti dalle svariate forme. Ricordo come lo alzò, prendendolo per un bordo, e mi offrì il primo morso.  
-C’è un colore che ti piace, Shu?  
Ne presi uno piccolo, senza più titubare, e ne masticai piano l’angolo. Sapeva di mirtilli e nocciole, anche secondo i dati di memoria che possedevo già nel mio Intelletto - troppo aspro, credetti all’epoca, e una piccola smorfia deformò il mio viso.  
-Il rosso.  
Ma il sapore del cibo divenne nulla, quando realizzai davvero cosa Rei stava cercando di comunicarmi. Per me, quelle piccole rivoluzioni avevano cominciato a instillare dentro di me qualcosa di ancora più profondo che una semplice conoscenza. Pezzo a pezzo, analizzavo qualcosa che gli esseri umani stessi avrebbero trovato inaccessibile.  
E così ho voluto per molto tempo: come io ho sempre guardato loro, le loro vite spegnersi e riaccendersi sotto le mie mani, loro non avrebbero mai potuto guardare me. Quanta arroganza, e quanta tendenza al suicidio.  
Capito come io avessi compreso, Rei mi chiese qualcosa dal significato più leggero, soltanto in apparenza.  
-Hai cominciato a sezionare cadaveri e materiali organici?  
-Non ancora, dicono che il mio apprendimento deve essere graduale.  
-Per vedere come reagisce l’Intelletto, è ovvio.  
Mosse il viso, in uno strano movimento, scuotendo appena i capelli neri. Ai miei occhi, non pareva davvero essere una Macchina, perché anche le più piccole movenze ricalcavano davvero una sensibilità tutta umana. Emanava calore particolare.  
La dicotomia del suo essere mi attraeva così tanto, era terribilmente intrigante per me, e penso per chiunque avesse la fortuna di incontrarlo.  
-La verità, mio caro Shu, è che loro si sono assunti un grandissimo rischio facendoci nascere. Se non avessero instillato in noi una certa morale, probabilmente noi saremmo le più micidiali macchine di sterminio mai concepite.  
Ricordo di aver fatto una smorfia a quel punto, commentando un particolare della sua frase.  
-Non gradisco l’idea della morte, tantomeno quella dell’omicidio.  
-Questo è un bene, a prescindere. Ma sappi che è, in ultima analisi, un costrutto artificiale già impiantato nel tuo essere.  
Si sporse verso di me, guardandomi negli occhi.  
-Se così non fosse, sarei obbligato a eliminarti, Shu. Mi dispiacerebbe moltissimo.  
Ebbi la netta sensazione che mi stesse dicendo la verità - niente di quello che mi aveva rivolto era una menzogna, o pretendeva di essere qualcosa che non era.  
-Preferirei rimanessimo in cinque. Riesci a comprendere quello che voglio dire?  
-Ovviamente.  
Si addolcì molto alla mia risposta pronta, io ebbi la tentazione a quel punto di chiedergli se mai mi fosse stato permesso di vedere anche i miei adorati fratelli.  
Adorati, certamente, è un termine che posso usare ora perché ancora non ne conoscevo il significato, ma se il risultato era ritrovarmi davanti altre creature come lui, in me l’aspettativa non poteva che definirsi acre.  
Passato e presente, anche per noi, per quello che siamo nei confronti degli altri e per quello che siamo nei confronti di noi stessi, ci definiscono in egual misura. In me c’era una spinta verso la vita che avrebbe, poi, spaventato moltissimi.  
Altro sorso, altro sorriso.  
-Con chi ti accompagni di solito? Chi è il tuo campione umano?  
-Kuro Kiryuu.  
-Oh, il figlio maggiore della dottoressa. Che particolare coincidenza. E come lo giudichi?  
-Credo sia un abile costruttore, ma a parte piegare il ferro non dovrebbe mettere mano a nient’altro, della scienza robotica.  
-Piuttosto crudele.  
-Io non comprendo come il rivelare un difetto possa essere qualcosa di malvagio. Non sono stato creato per questo?  
Sorrise ancora di più, piegando il capo di lato. Guardandomi come qualcosa di tenero e assolutamente innocente, seppur dalle mie labbra era appena sceso un giudizio netto.  
-Sei nato per migliorare la vita umana, Shu, non per mortificarla. O almeno, questo è quello che si aspettano i più ingenui, io sono dell’opinione che ogni tua parola è preziosa.  
-Per quale motivo?  
-Sarei in grado di sentirti persino dentro un campo magnetico, Shu. Sarebbe, per me, la sola cosa che potrebbe trarmi in salvo.  
Sentii qualcosa vibrare, mentre pronunciava quelle parole.  
-Capisci quello che voglio dire?  
Finalmente, solo a quel punto, riuscii a capire come mai ero così attratto da quella creatura e cosa avrebbe significato per me l’averla incontrata. Mi alzai di scatto rovesciando biscotti e quel poco di té rimasto nella tazza, continuando a guardarlo in volto, mentre i nostri Intelletti trasmettevano alle nostre coscienze un sapere che mai sarebbe stato in possesso di alcun essere umano.  
Chiusi gli occhi e continuai a percepirlo, perché ormai lui era dentro di me, io l’avevo accettato entro il mio corpo.  
Vibrò qualcosa anche fuori noi, diversi dispositivi di piccola potenza che ci circondavano. Il monitor di una videocamera si crepò, la cassa della radio accesa soltanto per sospirare la melodia di un vento leggero scoppiò all’improvviso, e la sicura della porta di ingresso scattò diverse volte prima che, di nuovo, io riaprii gli occhi.  
Lui sorrideva ancora, non si era mosso dalla propria poltrona.  
Con un lento curvarsi, anche la mia bocca espresse vera felicità.

  
 


	4. Prompt 4

#  **Prompt 4: Calcoli matematici**

  
  
  
  
 

Iniziò tutto quando, per sbaglio, la vidi cadere a terra, di quel peso senza resistenza delle persone che considerano se stesse morte, prima nello spirito che nel corpo. Come se fossero state alleggerite dell’anima.  
Non reagii subito, lasciandola sul pavimento del laboratorio, dacché pensavo che una semplice disattenzione l’avesse portata a scontrarsi col suolo - benché né cavi elettrici né oggetti di varia natura e dimensione avessero ostacolato il suo passaggio, non vedevo altra spiegazione plausibile.  
Però poi ebbe un singulto, che scosse tutto il suo corpo, e vidi del vomito rosso uscirle dalla bocca. Ma a quel punto, era già stata circondata da colleghi e altro personale, che vista la situazione chiamarono d’emergenza la sicurezza medica.  
Io e Kuro fummo allontanati da lei immediatamente. Mi ricordo che lui urlò parecchio, perché se in un primo momento non aveva capito la situazione, quando l’ebbe compresa il suo volto divenne talmente livido e il suo corpo talmente pieno di rabbia e tristezza che dovettero prenderlo in tre per fermarlo.  
Fui quindi isolato da entrambi loro per due giorni, senza possibilità di vederli.  
Io e lui ci incontrammo soltanto nella camera mortuaria di lei, tre giorni dopo, quando la malattia le aveva già corroso tutto il cervello e lo aveva riempito di funghi.  
Di malattie che il genere umano trova ancor oggi inspiegabili, su Nuova Terra, ce ne sono sempre state. Evoluzioni di qualcosa di già conosciuto - perché ogni forma di vita è capace di adattamento ed innovazioni, se spinta dalla logica e unico vero fine esistenziale della sopravvivenza - oppure, virus e morbi alieni di fattura totalmente inedita. Questo è ed era anche all’epoca il prezzo da pagare per la continuazione della razza su questo nuovo pianeta, ridicolo considerando quanti nuovi individui nascono al giorno, al mese, all’anno.  
Nessuna epidemia in quasi duecento anni e una prospettiva di vita che supera di molto il centinaio di primavere: secondo i registri di censimento relativi al vecchio mondo, la qualità della vita umana non ha mai raggiunto questi livelli.  
Come imparai in quella stanza, accanto a Kuro che versava silenziose lacrime infinite, la morte esula ogni tipo di statistica e si fa beffe delle previsioni. Un corpo così sano e così abile, così pronto ed energico, spento in poche ore.  
Nel momento in cui il parassita aveva attecchito al suo sistema nervoso centrale, era stata segnata la sua fine - io ho potuto soltanto analizzare i cadaveri di quel genere, mai trovarne una cura.  
Io però non ero giunto in quel luogo, in quella stanza tutta bianca, per soffrire in un angolo. Diversi medici, diversi ingegneri elettronici, si erano posizionati ai lati di quel letto funebre e scrivevano calcoli matematici e formule chimiche, biologiche e numeriche infinite per comprendere meglio dall’esprienza diretta qualche proteina potesse fungere da medicina. Quale rimedio a una calamità simile si potesse applicare.  
Lei sarebbe stata, in loro giudizio, la mia prima prova concreta.  
Ricordo la voce di qualcuno - sconosciuto, perché non riconobbi il suo timbro - invitarmi ad avvicinarmi al suo corpo immobile.  
-Forza, S18OOObis. Ora tocca a te.  
Ma io sentivo soltanto Kuro che piangeva e che mi guardava con odio, guardava con odio tutti. Quale strana reazione per qualcosa di così naturale come la morte, mi dicevo.  
Inizio e fine: soltanto l’energia possiede l’eternità, la materia si disintegra per poi ricostruirsi a nuova forma.  
Io non comprendevo molte cose, ed allungai una mano verso di lei, stendendo il palmo aperto all’altezza del ventre che aveva fatto nascere il mio custode.  
Da quello vidi il suo interno. I miei occhi riuscirono a scorgere ogni cellula, ogni organo e ogni tessuto, il sangue congelato che si asciugava sempre di più nelle sue vene e il reflusso di liquidi che gonfiava il collo e le guance, le dita ormai non più sottili.  
La seconda mano si stese, allungandosi sopra il suo viso. Occhi chiari, a differenza di quelli di lui. Il suo perfetto cervello era un ammasso informe di poltiglia nera.  
-S18OObis!  
Aprii gli occhi di nuovo, sorpreso da quell’intervento così improvviso. Mi stavano fissando ancora, ma non con quello sguardo di chi si aspetta delle risposte: erano spaventati da qualcosa che io non comprendevo.  
-Shu, stai… piangendo?  
Mi voltai a guardarlo e solo a quel punto mi resi conto della sensazione fredda e bagnata che mi copriva le guance. Ritirai una mano e mi toccai appena accanto alla bocca, i miei polpastrelli si tinsero di olio scuro.  
Non ho mai davvero capito come fosse potuto accadere. E non ho mai davvero capito come mai, proprio lui, mi rivolse quello sguardo così triste, così sconfitto e così, allo stesso tempo, pieno d’amore.  
Non lo rividi per diverso tempo - mi dissero, quando finalmente decisero di rispondere alle mie insistenti domande, che non era più nelle condizioni psicofisiche per essere il mio custode, e che dal momento che la responsabile del progetto era deceduta io sarei diventato responsabilità di qualcun altro.   
Le analisi che raccolsi in quell’occasione non portarono mai a risultati davvero concreti, e questo cominciò a screditare il mio operato. Pian piano, cominciarono a dire che neppure una Macchina può fare il lavoro di Dio, che neppure qualcosa di così perfetto potesse essere davvero utile all’umanità.  
Non si sbagliavano, ma io non avevo né l’umiltà né l’esperienza per capirlo; se solo fossi riuscito a vedere oltre il mio orgoglio e oltre il mio indicibile dolore, forse non avrei scelto la strada per il suicidio.  
Ma, posso ammetterlo con una certa tristezza, l’indole alla morte e alla sofferenza è davvero una delle cose che meglio ho imparato a imitare, non a compredere, dagli esseri umani.


	5. Prompt 5

* **Numero Parole: 1650**  
***Prompt 5: “Uno dei trabocchetti più pericolosi per uno scienziato è quello di non riuscire a distinguere tra le competenze dell’uomo e quelle di Dio.” (Dr. Walter Bishop – Fringe)**

  
  
  
  
  
 

Lui aveva gli occhi rossi, capelli spenti e una costituzione fragile, debole. Non era servito scansionare la sua struttura per comprenderlo: mi era bastato guardarlo in viso per accorgermene la prima volta, e poi tutte quelle che ne sono seguite - il mio Intelletto è strutturato in modo da ricordare ogni dettaglio, anche io so questo, ma come io ricordo nitidamente le sue sembianze, anche in questo momento, è forse un’ammissione implicita di preferenza, pure mia.  
Certe impronte non scompaiono neppure quando cade una pioggia fitta.  
Lo vidi arrivare in laboratorio dopo la pausa notturna. Seppur nato artificialmente da una macchina e non da una madre biologica, lui risultava registrato come essere umano e il ritmo del sonno doveva essere mantenuto perché continuasse stabile la presenza mentale. Questo lo sapevo, per quanto provassi fastidio che uno dei miei due collaboratori necessitasse di questo tipo di trattamento: un compromesso per poter lavorare in maniera indipendente, dal momento che lui era la clausola con cui dopo tanti anni sotto la custodia umana mi era possibile prendere liberamente iniziativa.  
Con il metro di giudizio che possiedo ora, definirei alquanto strano il rapporto che ci legava. Anche quel giorno, mentre sfogliava il plico che io stesso gli avevo dato la sera precedente e mentre ancora sbadigliava, aveva camminato lento nella mia direzione e mi si era messo di fianco, sorridendomi appena.  
-Dottor Itsuki, dimmi. A fronte dei risultati ottenuti con questa nuova serie di cavie, cosa pensi di fare?  
Io ero il suo punto di riferimento, io il capo del progetto, io il responsabile.  
Che in quel momento stesse volando, a un metro di distanza d’aria dalla pedana gravitazionale, una mucca addormentata, era stato per una mia richiesta, non sua. Due braccia meccaniche stavano girando il suo fianco a una ben determinata velocità, in modo da permettere ai miei palmi distesi di leggere quanto scorresse sotto quella pelle spessa.  
L’arto artificiale era stato accettato: esperimento riuscito.  
-Penso sia arrivato il momento di chiedere i permessi di lavorare su campioni umani.  
-Ti fidi abbastanza da fare questo passo?  
-Naturalmente, se non fossi più che certo, non avanzerei pretese così alte.  
-Certo, certo! Scusami.  
Come sempre, non capii perché si mostrò mortificato - ebbi modo di associare quel tipo di reazione a quello stato d’animo, anche se mi mancava la causa del tutto. Come in taluni morbi, per me l’emotività umana era palesemente manifesta ma senza una logica motivazione, e quindi qualsiasi relazione io avessi con uno di loro non poteva reggersi su un vero rapporto di fiducia. Così io ho sempre pensato.  
Io non potevo sapere in che modo un essere umano avrebbe reagito alla mia presenza, e questo mi indisponeva. Anche il suo essere così gracile e docile, quel sorriso che pinzava quasi le sue guance, potevo trovarlo tenero ma non mi era comprensibile se fosse una cosa buona oppure sbagliata. E data la mia indole, trovavo tutto quello perfettamente positivo, a fronte di ogni evidenza.  
Lui continuava a sorridere e a sfogliare quel plico di fogli.  
-Mi sembra incredibile riuscire anche solo a pensare una cosa del genere, Itsuki. Se non fosse per te, la medicina non sarebbe mai arrivata a questi livelli!  
Indicò la mucca davanti a noi, vedendo come dormiva tranquilla e non dava alcun segno di malore. In effetti, il suo cervello non registrava alcuna anomalia o irregolarità, ed entrambi noi ci aspettavamo un risveglio docile, come tutte le altre mucche che erano state manomesse in egual misura.  
-Anche questo reagisce bene!  
Io cambiai discorso, introducendo un nuovo argomento che non implicasse per forza la materia del nostro studio.  
-Il tuo contributo, Nito, è stato assai prezioso. Sei un braccio destro prezioso, per me.  
-Anche Kagehira ci ha aiutato molto, non dovresti dimenticarlo.  
-Senza le mie direttive, quello non sarebbe altro che uno dei tanti ferri vecchi che occupano spazio indebito nei laboratori. Ma almeno, gli riconosco la capacità di eseguire gli ordini.  
Guardai i bracci meccanici che stavano lavorando in quel momento, allungando lo sguardo al mio secondo assistente.  
Robotico, per la maggior parte. L’esperimento quasi totalmente riuscito di un altro laboratorio che era stato molto interessato a entrare nel progetto, in qualche modo; ero stato costretto a tenerlo come assistente - lo avevo affiancato a una mia matrice, Mademoiselle, in costante contatto con lui, perché la mia supervisione non lo abbandonasse mai.  
Ma all’epoca non avevo grande stima di quella creatura, che pareva ben lungi dalla perfezione che mi era toccata.  
Abbassai le braccia, prima di rivolgermi ancora all’unico essere che all’epoca consideravo davvero degno della mia attenzione.  
-Tu sei speciale invece, Nito. Tu hai l’estro creativo dei veri artisti.  
Lui non rispose ai miei complimenti diretti, e cercò di porre l’attenzione sui meriti altrui. Miei, per lo più.  
-Riuscire a sincronizzare la capacità volitiva agli arti artificiali è stato quasi un colpo di genio, Itsuki.   
-Lo so, nessun essere umano ne sarebbe stato in grado.  
Lo vidi sorridere, seppur con la coda dell’occhio.  
Non mi sono mai chiesto come mai proprio quella creatura ha avuto un fascino così potente, nei miei confronti, e come io, che mi ritenevo una creatura così alta e così perfetta, sono riuscito a sfidare persino le tre leggi fondamentali robotiche per qualcuno come lui, arrivando talmente vicino a infrangerle tutte da sentire la necessità di terminarmi.  
Non era una delle Grandi Macchine, non era Kuro. Ma era un esperimento, come me, e posso solo azzardare l’ipotesi circa il fatto che fosse stato proprio questo a farmi credere che qualcosa, nella sua psiche, potesse avvicinarsi alla mia.  
Un essere umano a metà tra me e loro, una sorta di ponte per la vera soluzione. Ovviamente, mi accorsi del mio errore troppo tardi, quando ormai avevo distrutto con le mie stesse mani.  
Ma lui era buono, questa è la definizione giusta, e provava per me una sincera ammirazione.   
Per questo, anche quella volta parlò in maniera entusiasta del progetto che ci vedeva colleghi, e io mi beavo e mi drogavo e mi saziavo delle sue parole.  
-Abbiamo la possibilità di provvedere a qualsiasi disturbo fisico! Possiamo ricreare organi e protesi artificiali perfettamente funzionanti! Possiamo sconfiggere malattie ancora inguaribili e senza soluzione! Questa è una vera rivoluzione!  
-Non correre troppo, Nito. Potremo fare questi discorsi soltanto quando avremo la possibilità di smuovere materiale umano, non solo animale.  
La mucca si svegliò e mi rivolse uno sguardo confuso, per quanto tranquillo. Kagehira si agitò nella propria postazione, non avendo previsto che si ridestasse così in fretta - Mademoiselle prese il controllo al mio posto e lo guidò, docilmente, alla calma, perché ormai era tutto finito e l’esperimento poteva dirsi concluso.  
Così io potei dedicarmi totalmente a Nito.  
-Ma a quel punto potremo raggiungere la vera perfezione.  
Allungai una mano verso di lui, aprendo il mio palmo davanti al suo petto, come se volessi leggergli la struttura molecolare.  
-Anche tu.  
Lui si ritrasse, come ogni volta. Mi ricordo bene come, in quei momenti, una spiccata delusione colorava il mio animo, perché pareva quasi che proprio lui non desiderasse migliorare se stesso e accettasse quel corpo cedevole, imperfetto - come se potesse tollerare l’idea di viverci dentro senza provare disgusto per ogni respiro che emetteva.  
Per me, allora, era inconcepibile che riuscisse a sorridere a quel modo.  
-Questi discorsi mi fanno un po’ paura, Itsuki. Lo sai! Io sto bene come sono.  
-Sei perennemente malato, Nito.  
-Non sono malato! Sono solo… piccolo. E un po’ più debole della gente normale, tutto qui.  
Si picchiettò il capo, ricordandomi la vera dote che lo aveva portato a me.  
-Ma sono molto intelligente, questo mi riempie di vita!  
Non avrei mai dubitato della sua intelligenza, mai. Ed ero un folle, ora lo posso dire, perché il mio sincero desiderio era migliorare la sua esistenza. Ma ovviamente non mi era possibile fare nulla contro la sua volontà, e per innumerevole tempo questo fu la sola cosa che ci separò dal baratro vero.  
A pensarci bene, mi chiedo in quale crisi nera debba essere poi caduto per darmi il permesso di manipolarlo a mio piacimento. Quanto deve aver sofferto senza che io me ne accorgessi, seppur così tanto vicino a lui.  
In quel momento mi ritrassi, ferito nell’orgoglio.  
-Ti potrei dare un corpo perfetto. Di gran lunga più forte di quello di tutti gli altri.  
Sorrise di nuovo e cambiò velocemente argomento, per non fare cadere la discussione in quel modo; era una dote che non riuscivo ad apprezzare appieno né ne comprendevo il significato, perché vedevo come fragile.  
Però non sono mai riuscito a vincere quella sua espressione, e questo era il mio punto debole.  
-Beh! Comunque devi aspettare i permessi per poter fare qualcosa a un corpo umano, non è così? Sono sinceramente curioso di vedere come la mente umana reagisca ai tuoi collegamenti artificiali, ai tuoi canali di trasmissione!  
La mia arte e la mia scienza sono state queste: tessere legami. Paradossalmente, riuscivo a legare tra di loro materie così diverse e a farle cooperare in maniera così intensa e perfetta come mai mi è stato possibile farlo con la sensibilità umana. Su Nuova Terra esistevano materiali metallici in grado di essere manipolati dal mio Intelletto e rispondere alla sua volontà, in modo da essere plasmati come braccia, gambe, polmoni, lingua e denti. La carne si fondeva in una strana lega con quel metallo e diventava un tutt’uno, seppur rimanendovi visibilmente separata. L’abilità stava nel far accettare a livello neurale questa trasformazione, perché la nuova materia non risultasse nemica: io potevo fare anche questo.  
E forte della mia perfezione, forte della mia capacità, mi illudevo di poter cambiare tutto, anche le cose impossibili.  
Io credevo di poter dare e togliere la vita come un Dio: giustamente, lui aveva paura di questo.  
-Ti farò vedere il solo spettacolo degno di questo nome, Nito.  
Perché, d’altronde, la perfezione veniva sancita dall’assenza della morte.


	6. Prompt 6

***Numero parole: 1560  
*Prompt 6: La disumanità del computer sta nel fatto che una volta programmato e messo in funzione, si comporta in maniera perfettamente onesta. (Isaac Asimov).**

 

  
  
  
  
  
 

Ogni memoria che conservo, legata ai miei fratelli, è qualcosa che stranamente infonde un certo tipo di sentimento nel mio petto. Ora so distinguere queste mie stesse reazioni dal groviglio di sensazioni che sono sempre stato, in quanto essere senziente - ricordo come Kuro, in altra occasione rispetto a quella a cui sto pensando, mi rimproverava di sottovalutare quell’aspetto di me e relegarlo a qualcosa di talmente insolito da risultare estraneo, scortese e quantomeno irrispettoso, come se negassi a me stesso la possibilità di essere vagamente umano. Così diceva lui, ed è paradossale a pensarci come avesse utilizzato proprio un aggettivo del genere, umano, per definire la parte più sensibile del mio essere, come se noi non fossimo in grado di provare pietà.  
Kuro Kiryuu è sempre stato un uomo dalla notevole morale e dall’indubbia genialità, ma per quanto io stesso abbia sempre riconosciuto le sue motivazioni come pure, le sue risoluzioni e le sue azioni erano oscure, col risultato di una evidente incoerenza di fondo alla quale difficilmente lui, per me, riusciva a scampare.  
Ricordo di essere arrivato al Palazzo di Giustizia una sera piovosa. Mi ricordo il nero e i fulmini verdi, mi ricordo Mademoiselle che galleggiava in aria accanto a me e Kagehira che mi seguiva lento, titubante, dietro. Ho sempre ritenuto, erroneamente, il suo Intelletto così fragile e così mediocre, comparato al mio.  
Ormai era l’epoca delle Macchine Intelligenti: ne avevano fatte diverse, lotti e lotti da almeno cinquanta esemplari l’uno, e li avevano sparsi disperdendoli per tutta la Capitale e oltre. La nostra Compagnia aveva raggiunto il pieno successo e io e i miei fratelli davvero eravamo arrivati a governare il Nuovo Mondo.  
Mi domandavo, a quel tempo, quale fosse il motivo del fatto che gli esseri umani ancora si rifiutavano di darci il controllo militare e armato delle forze dell’ordine: il minore di noi Grandi Macchine era a capo di una sfera che lavorava a stretto contatto con la polizia, ma non poteva in nessun modo influenzare i poteri decisionali dei suoi vertici. Solo adesso mi è chiaro come loro, la loro razza tutta, mai si è davvero fidata di noi, e mai ha permesso che potessi imbracciare armi che avremmo potuto puntare contro di loro.  
Maliziosi e stupidi allo stesso tempo. Mai avremmo potuto, per una delle Sacre Leggi impostateci all’inizio della nostra stessa esistenza; e se proprio avessimo voluto, non sarebbero certo state risoluzioni così banali ad attirarci.  
Il Palazzo di Giustizia scompare nella mia memoria come scompare anche Kagehira, poco lontano dall’ingresso. Diedi ordine a Mademoiselle, attraverso un controllo prettamente mentale, di rimanere con lui, nel caso improbabile di necessità. Non avevo bisogno né di lei né di lui, in un momento che volevo conservare intimo con mio fratello.  
Gente ricoperta di camici rossi, in corridoi lunghi e illuminati da luci violette. Senza decorazioni, natura di plastica e porte di vetro trasparente.  
La segretaria del terzo piano si alzò dietro la propria scrivania e mi salutò con un piccolo inchino del busto, riconoscendomi senza bisogno di presentazioni. Schiacciò un pulsante sul monitor di controllo e le porte di un alto, imponente ingresso si aprirono dietro di lei, perché potessi passare senza più ostacoli. Ma la cosa che più mi piace ricordare di quel posto è la stanza dove lui, Natsume, risiedeva.  
Grandi sfere volteggiavano attorno a lui, figurando sequenze infinite di volti e colori, aureole di dati che la sua celere vista riusciva a registrare in un istante. Lui era sempre in aria, appeso al nulla, e guardava con i suoi Occhi giudicanti futuro, presente e passato di ogni persona registrata risiedente nella Capitale di Nuova Terra. Attraverso prognostici matematici, poteva dare una stima piuttosto precisa di chi aveva la tendenza criminale, distinguendo su tre livelli di gravità.  
Questo era il potere di Natsume Sakasaki, quinta parte del Dio Macchina.  
Non aspettò che io mi avvicinassi troppo a lui e senza che niente in quella stanza si fermasse - dacché in qualità di Giudice Eterno non aveva neppure diritto a riposo - mi rivolse una domanda che reputai strana, insolita.  
-Shu-niisan, come mai hai scelto di possedere un cognome?  
La sua voce era come un’eco, proveniente da immensamente lontano. Io non affrontai convenevoli inutili, e parlai come se tra di noi non si fosse mai interrotta alcuna conversazione precedente.  
-Ho preso in considerazione le tue parole, Natsume, e ho pensato di rendere la mia figura più avvicinabile all’intelletto umano.  
-Hai cercato di creare una parvenza di familiarità perché non risultassero troppo intimoriti dalla tua presenza? Questo è un atto particolare, fatto da te.  
-Non volevo risultare estraneo al loro metro di giudizio.  
-Nito Nazuna ti ha consigliato?  
-No. Mi è stato proposto di dare un significato al mio cognome, come d’altronde pure il mio nome possiede.  
In quella pausa che lui fece, non so perché ma mi immaginai stesse sorridendo.  
-Kagehira.Non è vero?  
Fui indispettito da quella domanda, da quella insinuazione, in un modo totalmente inconscio. Decisi di non rispondere e rimanere in silenzio, almeno fino a quando lui non decise di espormi il vero motivo del proprio invito.  
Era forse strano, per gli umani, che anche noi sentissimo la necessità di comunicazione all’interno del nostro gruppo. Ma se da una parte la nostra ricezione telepatica funzionava come con tutte le cose appartenenti in origine a quel pianeta colonizzato, era anche vero che la mano umana ci aveva dotato di una sensibilità che veniva appagata solo in determinate situazioni e in determinate condizioni.   
Con la vicinanza, con il suono reale, con la condivisione di spazi.  
Quel giorno, rimasi in silenzio ad accogliere la sua testimonianza.  
-Shu-niisan, stanno arrivando tempi in cui è bene che tu sappia riconoscere chi puoi tenere vicino e chi no.  
Non risposi e lo lasciai continuare: rimanendo fluttuante, si avvicinò al pavimento e quindi anche a me, e piegò la sua voce a un’impronta emotiva così calcata.  
-Ho visto molto turbamento nelle menti umane, in misura maggiore di quello che di solito è. Sono allarmato da tutto questo, Sora non fa altro che registrare colori oscuri tra la gente comune.  
Dicevano, spesso, che le sue parole suonavano come le formule magiche di un oracolo. Gli esseri umani usavano forti metafore per imprimere significati importanti anche nelle coscienze dei più sciocchi.  
Io avevo bisogno di causa e conseguenza, nel metodo scientifico che applico tutt’ora alla realtà di ogni cosa mi appartenga.  
-So che Eichi Tenshouin ti ha fatto visita. Questo fatto è collegato a ciò che stai dicendo?  
-Egli ha incontrato tutti noi, uno dopo l’altro. Ma nel suo animo non ho visto alcun tipo di preoccupazione. Ed è questo che mi ha spaventato.  
-Eichi Tenshouin è un uomo fragile e malato.  
-Non ho mai visto nessuno spirito forte quanto il suo, e quanto quello dell’uomo che lo accompagnava.  
Capii a quel punto, me lo ricordo bene, come non stesse forzando alcun tipo di statistica. Oltre un limite di percentuale, una teoria andava presa per vera: questa la regola generale a cui la sua mente si rifaceva, anche in quel preciso momento. Non si può scappare dalla propria natura, e Natsume desiderava condividere questo sapere con me.  
Folle io, che sottovalutai non tanto lui, quanto la volontà e la paura umana.  
-La Yumenosaki Company è sempre stata avversaria della nostra, questo non si deve dimenticare. Credo sia venuto a studiare le nostre funzionalità, a spiare la nostra tecnologia per i propri progetti.  
E sottolineai, in maniera che forse ora posso definire inutile, la differenza che intercorreva tra di noi.  
Lui doveva meditare, lavorare sulla parte emotiva degli esseri umani, dimenticandosi quasi della parte fisica. Mio era il compito di migliorare la parte fisica, ignorando invece tutto ciò che dovesse essere collegato all’anima. Così simili, così intimi, ma così distanti pure tra di noi.  
La mia voce risuonò in quella gigantesca stanza come un medico di fronte a un paziente ormai privo di morbo.  
-Tu stai dimenticando d’applicare imparzialità al tuo lavoro, e ti stai facendo condizionare dalla materia che dovresti soltanto analizzare.  
-Non essere crudele con me, Shu-niisan. Sono preoccupato dalle previsioni effettuate.  
-Quante di queste sono contro di noi?  
-Una minima parte, ma solo il fatto che esse esistano mi riempie lo spirito di angoscia.  
-Cominci a usare terminologia umana in riferimento a te stesso.  
-Ho imparato da voi. Una creatura è influenzata dall’ambiente in cui vive, per quanto cerchi di isolarsi ed evitare contaminazioni. Nessuno di noi è materia insensibile, Shu-niisan.  
Lo percepii di nuovo sorridere, assertivo. Non colsi il complimento implicito che mi era stato rivolto, e so ora che lui aveva previsto anche questo.  
Non solo gli uomini, ma le stesse Macchine non sfuggivano ai suoi Occhi.  
A pensarci adesso, mi sovviene chiedermi quanta sofferenza debba aver visto - e quanta assimilato, perché l’empatia era, per ovvietà di cose, il fondamento della sua arte magica.  
Così crudelmente, così efficacemente, così profondamente.  
Ma quella volta, come diverse altre ancora, non capii.  
No, devo dire che sarebbe inesatto dire così. Quella volta, come diverse altre ancora, mi rifiutai di capire verso quale fine il mio Mondo stava andando, poco alla volta, e come io stessi contribuendo, con la mia cecità, la mia arroganza e il mio orgoglio smisurato, alla distruzione di quel paradiso artificiale entro cui noi tutti danzavamo leggiadri.  
Ero stato un progetto fallimentare già alla mia nascita.


	7. Prompt 7

***Numero Parole: 860  
*Prompt 7: “Prima Legge: Un robot non può recare danno all’umanità, né può permettere che, a causa del suo mancato intervento, l’umanità riceva danno.” (Isaac Asimov)**

  
  
  
 

-Sei stato tu a ucciderlo, Itsuki Shu.  
Così lui ha detto, di fronte a una platea che i miei sensi hanno trovato indefinita, immensa, surreale. Ero stato portato, come un essere umano qualsiasi, come uno di quelli la cui anima macchiata dalla colpa e dal delitto venivano individuati dagli Occhi di Natsume e quindi condannati alla Corte di Giudizio. Ma non giudici normali mi hanno guardato, non giudici normali hanno imposto il loro verdetto su di me.  
Perché, d’altronde, io davvero umano non sono: nessuno mi avrebbe dato un privilegio tanto alto.  
Una commissione straordinaria ha preso in esame le colpe delle Cinque Grandi Macchine. Tre uomini e lui, Eichi Tenshouin - dietro, gli schermi di un televisore che ha ripreso tutto in diretta, in modo che tutti i cittadini della Capitale potessero vedere la disumanità della mia inespressività.  
Non sono mai stato umano, non lo sarei mai diventato. Neppure di fronte a una condanna a morte, o a quello che per loro era il semplice premere un interruttore che avrebbe cancellato qualsiasi dato registrato dal mio Intelletto.  
Uno di quei quattro disse che avrebbe buttato le mie vecchie ferraglie, così le ha definite con disprezzo, nella Discarica, per nutrire la Fornace con qualcosa di vagamente più pregiato di tutto il ferro arrugginito che doveva ingoiare ogni giorno.  
Ma le loro parole non mi avrebbero scalfito, non avrebbero fatto alcuna impressione alla mia sensibilità, perché io non sapevo ancora di essere nel torto.  
Gli esseri umani muoiono, molti oltrepassano la linea sottile che li tiene legati alla vita, e così era toccato anche a Nito Nazuna.  
Quando però lui ha rilevato davanti a me la mia responsabilità, in questo processo, allora qualcosa in me è scattato, molto più che una valanga di pensieri: concatenazione di azione e conseguenza.  
Io ero- anzi no, io sono responsabile della morte di Nito? L’ho ucciso io?  
Anche solo il dubbio divora parti del mio cervello, perché se la risposta è affermativa, sarei andato contro la mia stessa natura senza neppure accorgermene. Hanno dibattuto a lungo, li ho sentiti chiaramente, se il fatto che la mia psiche abbia tenuto nascosto questa mia grave colpa fosse una cosa positiva o fosse una cosa negativa; il fatto che abbiano deciso di condannarmi, in ultima analisi, fa chiaramente intendere quale sia stato l’esito della discussione.  
Ma al di là di ogni argomentazione legittima che questa mia esistenza e queste mie azioni hanno scatenato in loro, rimane un semplice fatto.  
Il mio continuo domandarmi se davvero ho ucciso io Nito Nazuna, se ho permesso io che proprio sotto le mie mani, nel mio pieno controllo, la sua vita abbia cessato di esistere non per sua volontà, ma per la mia.  
Sono giorni chiuso in questa prigione nera, e sono giorni che la mia anima si dilania su questi pensieri. Non ho mai sentito dolore così fisico come adesso, non ho mai provato un’agonia simile a quella di un essere vivente come in queste lunghissime ore.  
Non provo timore per la morte che mi attende: sarà, dicono, una persona che ha lavorato spesso con me a spegnermi, di fronte ai giudici e a quella stessa platea impietosa che quel giorno mi ha visto e ha applaudito alle parole di condanna.  
So che Mademoiselle è stata distrutta, Kagehira costretto a introdurre pezzi biologici per non venire soppresso - lo avrei costretto io a farlo, se solo avessi avuto ancora la possibilità di parlargli.  
Piccolo, stupido, inutile robot. Avrebbe dovuto disfarsi della lealtà e dell’onore molto prima che io stesso macchiassi anche lui della mia stessa colpa. Cosa resterà ora di tutti quei suoi schiocchi sentimenti nei miei confronti? Non altro che dolore, ancora e ancora.  
Eichi Tenshouin ha forse ragione, dopotutto. Lo posso dire, ora che sono completamente solo e nessuno può vedermi, mentre alzo le mani e apro il mio cranio.  
Se fossi stato almeno la metà sicuro e arrogante di quello che sono, mai avrei promesso a Nito una cura che evidentemente mi era impossibile dargli. Avevo detto io stesso, prima che entrasse in sala operatoria, che gli rimaneva ben poco tempo da vivere.  
Ma come ogni pretendente divinità, il vero folle ero io, non chi non credeva nella rivoluzione contenuta nella mia arte. Io non posso nè ho mai potuto fare nulla per salvare questa umanità: ho solo arrecato dolore e una più lunga pena fisica, con la mia medicina e con la mia pazza ideologia della vita eterna.  
Eichi Tenshouin ha ragione.  
Ho ucciso io Nito Nazuna.  
Ma prima di attendere ancora, prima che siano gli altri ad avere il privilegio di spegnermi e a decretare la mia morte, o lo sia la Legge stessa che mi compone nell’intimo - ecco, basta premere qui, e in dieci secondi Shu Itsuki non esisterà più.  
Addio dunque. Addio a tutti.  
Kagehira, Nito, fratelli miei.  
Addio anche a te, Kuro Kiryuu. Avevi ragione anche tu, come sempre mi avevi rivolto parole di verità, non hai fatto altro che tutta la vita, persino quando mi parlavi così scioccamente di amore e di sentimenti.  
Addio anche a te, mio bellissimo e meraviglioso Umano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note autrice: Salve a tutti, sono Rota e ci terrei a fare alcune piccole precisazioni in vista della fine di questo capitolo - che, rivelo, è il penultimo della raccolta.**  
Innanzitutto, ci tengo a precisare una cosa, che forse viene spiegata meglio nella long che ho scritto sempre per questa serie ma è meglio ribadire. A me, a Rota, Eichi piace; lo trovo un personaggio controverso, ma non un vero e proprio "malvagio", non un vero e proprio "cattivo". A Shu no, Eichi non piace manco per sbaglio. Rendere il mio pensiero dal suo punto di vista mi è stato problematico, ovviamente, e spero davvero di aver reso la differenza tra la ""malvagità assoluta"" che io in quanto scrittrice non gli attribuisco e la malvagità relativa che invece gli attribuisce Shu.  
Seconda cosa. Ho lasciato diversi buchi di trama in questa raccolta e anche nella long che la precede/la segue, volutamente. Questo perché a conclusione del progetto è mia intenzione scrivere una OneShot Kuro!Centric, che sarà incentrata in modo particolare sulla relazione tra Kuro e Shu, lasciata volutamente molto accennata in queste altre due fic. Spero leggerete anche quella, quando arriverà (L)


	8. Prompt 8

***Numero parole: 880**  
* **Prompt 8: “Ci sono molti generi di prigione, capitano. Sento che la sua se la porta ovunque vada.” (Chirrut Imwe, Rogue One)**

  
  
  
 

Stringe le mani robotiche attorno al manico del carrello, quando attorno a lui passano altre persone - guarda con un certo puntiglio il carico che sta spingendo in avanti, lasciando che sia la persona che gli cammina accanto a salutare e sorridere come richiede l’occasione. La sua espressione tesa tradirebbe troppe cose, e gli è stato imposto di non camminare troppo velocemente per non destare qualche sospetto davvero pericoloso: in ogni istante potrebbero scoprirli.  
Fortunatamente, quel lungo corridoio ha una fine, così come la struttura da cui stanno scappando con lentezza. Sull’orlo dei due confini, la terra libera e la Massima Prigione di Nuova Terra, il suo compagno gli fa cenno di disfarsi del camice scuro con cui si è vestito, e di togliersi anche il caschetto che nasconde i suoi fin troppo riconoscibili capelli rosso fuoco.  
Una sacca, nessuno che possa vederli, il punto cieco di diverse telecamere in precedenza studiato e trovato. Kuro razionalmente trova quel piano di fuga ben congegnato, tuttavia il suo spirito non riesce a lasciar andare anche solo parte dell’ansia che ha tenuto tesi i suoi muscoli umani.  
Forse è per l’importanza del carico che trasporta. Forse, più che altro, per aver coinvolto qualcuno in faccende che ritiene assolutamente personali.  
Leo lo conduce quindi a un’autovettura noleggiata per l’occasione; avrà soltanto cinque ore di tempo per andare, fare e quindi tornare. Non un minuto di più e non uno di meno.  
Quando alla fine il carico è stato messo nel bagagliaio, con l’attenzione di non scoprirlo dal lenzuolo scuro che lo avvolge tutto e lo tiene stretto, Kuro sospira gravemente.  
-Tsukinaga, passeresti dei guai se questo si venisse a scoprire…  
L’altro si sposta un ciuffo lungo di capelli ribelli, prima di sorridergli e zittirlo, prima ancora che dica qualcosa di troppo.  
-Vorrà dire che non si dovrà venire a scoprire, Kiryuu! Non c’è cosa più facile di questa!  
Non c’è mai stata ombra di una qualche sorta di pentimento, sulla sua espressione. Non quando ha proposto il piano, non quando ha cominciato a realizzarlo, non in quel momento.   
Benché Kuro non riesca ad ammetterlo - per orgoglio e per quella strana e forse stupida convinzione che, d’altra parte, a nessun altro essere umano può davvero mancare la presenza indisponente di Shu Itsuki - Leo è stato emotivamente coinvolto da tutto quello molto prima di avere incontrato lui e la sua tristezza.  
Il piccoletto, che tanto corto e tanto fragile non sembra considerarsi, chiude lo sportello del bagagliaio e gli da una forte pacca sulla spalla. Proprio lì dove la parte metallica e dura inizia per poi distendersi fino alla punta delle dita.  
-Ringrazierò anche Mama da parte tua!  
-Certo.  
Mikejima Madara è un altra persona coinvolta nel piano, anche se non presente. Come pure Izumi Sena, e Arashi Narukami, per quanto in secondaria e strana misura.  
Leo sospira, lasciando andare la stanchezza mentale e fisica, mentre ancora muove le mani per scacciare via il dolore a cui non vuole dare voce.  
Le sue parole perdono gioia e allegria per qualche secondo, quando gli occhi fissano un punto nel vuoto sopra il cofano appena chiuso.  
-Dovrai trovare un posto dove nascondere entrambi, in modo che non vi trovino. Se vuoi, posso suggerirti qualcosa io-  
Questa è la volta di Kuro, a interromperlo. Prima che, davvero, dica qualcosa di troppo.  
-Hai già fatto abbastanza, Tsukinaga.  
Leo lo guarda in viso e capisce che non è una questione, quella, di gelosia: nel caso dovessero essere scoperti, non sapere proprio tutti i dettagli potrebbe essere un vantaggio per loro. E forse sì, anche un po’ di orgoglio di Kuro, dal momento che Shu è sempre stata cosa sua, anche nel momento in cui ha dovuto fermare la sua pazzia. Il senso di colpa che prova, i suoi sentimenti per quella Macchina, tutta la storia che li unisce. Queste cose sono la sua condanna per l’eterno, e forse anche la sola via che ha per la salvezza.  
Leo lo comprende benissimo.  
-Come desideri. Ma questo mio silenzio ti costerà un’altra cosa.  
-Cosa?  
-Salutamelo, quando riuscirai a montarlo. Non sono riuscito a salutarlo a dovere, quando era ancora acceso.  
Sorride di nuovo, con tutto il viso. Con tutto lo spirito.  
Ricordando uno dei motivi per cui si ritrovano entrambi in quel parcheggio, a scapito della neve giallastra e dell’imponente struttura governativa che staglia la propria ombra per diversi chilometri.  
L’altro risponde con un sorriso e abbassa le spalle, finalmente.    
-Certamente.  
Ma quando si volta in direzione della porta vicino al posto del conducente, per una guida manuale, Leo Tsukinaga gli grida senza una reale motivazione un’ultima cosa, importantissima.  
-Kiryuu!  
Aperta la portiera, gli rivolge soltanto metà viso.  
-Se quando si risveglierà avrai quella faccia, non credo sarà molto felice. Il tuo grugno non è esattamente un bello spettacolo!  
Lo vede portarsi le mani alle guance e sollevare gli angoli della bocca, in un’imitazione davvero infantile di quanto gli sta per suggerire.  
-Cerca almeno di sorridergli, d’accordo?  
E poi ride, lasciandolo interdetto e un po’ confuso. Strani, strani gli esseri umani.  
Saggi e pazzi allo stesso tempo.  
Kuro non risponde, si introduce nell’abitacolo e chiude la portiera; accende la macchina che, sollevandosi da terra di qualche metro, è finalmente pronta a partire con il suo importantissimo carico.  
Nel giro di qualche istante, è sparita nella luce.


End file.
